Rifting Souls
by Carri Sylver
Summary: Carri James has always wanted to be a part of ROTG. Now, her wish comes true. But not the way she plans it to go...
1. Chapter 1

I am walking home with my friend, Rix, when all of a sudden two huge, white, furry monsters pop in front of us. We both jump.

"Back off!" I yell. I transform and pull out my staff. "Don't make me use -hey, put me down! What are you-?!" A monster picks me up and shoves me into a sack

"Carri!" Rix yells. "You mess with my friend, you mess with me." She starts running toward him, yelling. "AAAAAAAAAA-!"

The other monster takes out a snow globe, says something in gibberish, and smashes it on the ground. It turns into a magic portal, which Jude runs straight into.

Then the monster throws me in after her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" my voice echoes.

* * *

"OOMPH!" I grunt. "Uuuuunh…."

"SSSSSH!" a voice whispers. "She's here!"

"_There's_ my staff,"said another. "Why does she have it?"

Something takes my staff out of the sack. I lunge for it and miss. A bright light blinds me for a second. I reach for it.

The bag opens. Standing in front of me are a dude who looked just like Santa, a six-foot rabbit, a lady covered in feathers with shimmering rainbow wings that looked like the exact replica of a dragonfly's and with miniature versions of herself fluttering around her, a guy dressed in golden sparkles, and a boy, about seventeen, who looked...familiar.

"Are you...sure that's her, North?" the boy asks, staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. What was it? Awe? Admiration? I couldn't tell.

"Positive," Santa-dude replies, with a strong Russian accent. "Don't you think, Tooth?"

"Of course!" the bird-lady answers.

"W-where...where am I?" I ask, confused. "Who are you people? What do you want from me? Where's Rix?!"

I jump out of the sack, then turn and give the boy a dangerous glare as I walk towards him and get all up in his face. "If this is some sort of game of yours, knock it off, or I will-!"

"WHOA, whoa, hey, slow down, little lady!" he warns, putting his hands up, surrendering.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME THAT!" I scream. I am so red with anger, I could strangle him. And I almost do, when he begins to laugh. Instead, I punch him in the gut. He collapses at my feet clutching his stomach.

"You are _so_ lucky I'm soft," I tell him.

"You call that punch _soft?_" he wheezes.

"I already like her," I hear the rabbit say in an Australian accent.

* * *

My phone rings, so I answer.

"_WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!_" Rix screams. (Didn't she go through the vortex of death?) "YOU MISSED THE ENTIRE MOVIE! I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND OF MINE MISSES THE NEWEST _TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES_ WITH ME?! AND I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"The truth?'" I ask her. " 'Cause it might sound pretty...how can I put this...insane."

"YES, THE TRUTH! AND ANYWAY, _EVERYTHING_ WE DO IS INSANE, IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE MORE INSANE THAN EVERYTHING!" she screams.

"Alright, fine. I'm at the North Pole...with five psychotic nutjobs, I might add."

"_WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN, YOU-?!_"

I quickly hang up.

"Who was that?" North questions.

"An awesome and extremely strange friend of mine," I tell him. "No biggie."

He gives me a confused look, but then says, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am North. This is Sandman, Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost. We are Guardians."

"Huh," I mumble. I lean against the wall casually. "Cool. Weird, obviously, but cool. Why I think that, I have no idea."

"_WHAT? DID I HEAR 'THE TOOTH FAIRY'? CARRI-"_

I realized Rix had called me and was hearing the conversation, so I immediately hang up and shut off my phone so she couldn't call me even if she wanted to.

I spot a few elves and yetis putting presents in a pile. With a sly smile on my face, I walk over casually, whistling, and as I walk by, nudge a yeti. He turns to another yeti and pushes him into the pile, making the presents go everywhere. The yetis start yelling at each other causing a fight.

I grin and shrug. "Whoops."

Jack shows a small smile as though he's impressed. He walks toward me.

"You look exactly like me, except you have streaks of gray in your hair. You are wearing the almost exact same clothes as I am. And you have ice powers, like I do. Anything else?" He looks up at me, but I'm gone. Pretty much whatever he had just said to me went through one ear and out the other. "Where-?"

"Boo!" I scream in his ear from behind.

"OW!" Jack looks at me angrily and walks away muttering to himself.

"Differences," I tell him. "I'm a girl, I'm smarter, I'm mortal, I'm stronger, and _you_ are a _wimp."_

He rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Shut up, Sylver."

"Wait," I ask. "What? Who's that?"

"You are," the Tooth Fairy claims. "Aren't you?"

"Um...no?" I laugh. "I'm Carri."

_No, you're not._

"What…?"

_Hello, _Carri.

"N-no," I stutter. "I'm going crazy. I-I-I'm hearing things. Th-this...this isn't real." I place my hands on my temples and close my eyes.

"Syl?" Jack questions. "You okay?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screech. "I-I want you out. Get out of my head, _now!_"

"Are you alright, mate?" Bunny asks.

I hear evil chuckles rattling in my brain.

"I said...get out...of..._MY HEAD!_"

Suddenly, I feel dizzy. My legs give out, and I collapse on the floor. My head has a splitting headache, and I moan.

The same laugh that was in my head echoes around the room.

"Well, you're more pathetic than the last time I saw you," a voice booms. Then a shadow appears on the wall. When it reaches a dark corner, a man steps out. He has black spiked hair, gray skin, a black robe, and golden eyes that seem to look right through you.

I shiver.

I look at the Guardians. All of them but Jack jump in front of me like a shield. Jack helps me get up. Then I realize this is the guy from the school that disappeared out of thin air.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Jack weakly.

He stares at the man, his eyes full of hatred.

"Pitch Black."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I see you have a new addition to your neutral party," Pitch remarks. His eyes look at me, hungrily. My body stiffens.

"What do you want?" Jack hollers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pitch smirks.

"For the last time," Jack yells, "I'll never go to your side!"

"Wow," I mutter. "Sounds like Star Wars on steroids."

"Not you," Pitch grumbles. "Compared to each other, you're too weak. What I want-" his eyes flash at me again. "-is her."

I freeze. "Wh-what...what are you-?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, _Carri_," he interrupts. With a flick of his wrist, black sand emerges from the ground. Eerily but quickly, it floats across the floor, enveloping the Guardians and pushing them against a wall. The sand suddenly wraps around my waist and pulls me toward him. When I was inches away from him, the sand dissipates and he grabs my throat tightly and lifts me in the air. "Or have the others not told you how much power you're capable of?" Pitch sneers, his grip getting tighter.

My hands claw at my throat, but it's useless. My sight gets blurry. "Help," is all I could manage to say in a small voice.

"Let her go!" I hear Jack yell. Then I can't see.

Suddenly and miraculously, I hear a thud and feel Pitch's hand leave my neck. I crash on the ground, gasping and coughing, struggling to get air. Slowly, my vision clears. I see Jack panting heavily, running toward me.

"Syl!" he cries. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And again, don't call me that," I mumble. "Where…?"

"He's gone for now," he tells me. "C'mon. We both have some explaining to do."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I conclude. The Guardians are all looking at me with anticipation. "You guys are the actual fairy tales kids believe in and are protecting them from that Pitch guy, who wants to use me for power and to get kids to believe in _him_ instead of you, for reasons you haven't figured out yet?"

"Exactly," Bunny replies. "What, you didn't get that with the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost introduction?"

I glare at him. "Obviously not, kangaroo."

Bunny flashes me a warning glare. "Do _not_ call me 'kangaroo'."

"But you forgot something," Jack adds.

"The Man in the Moon chose you, Carri," Tooth restates. "That's why you are here."

"And speaking of power," Jack whispers in my ear, "how the _heck_ did you shoot ice out of your hand without my staff? I can't do that."

I shrug. "I don't kn-wait, when was that?"

"You shot ice at Pitch, and then he left."

"With what? My hand?"

He nods.

"But I couldn't see! And I don't remember lifting my hand!"

"Well, you did."

I roll my eyes and try to blow the hair that's always in my face away (it just falls back into place). Of course. Guys always think they're right about everything.

"I can prove it," Jack blurts defensively. He takes my hand and holds it in front of me.

I try to pull away. "What're you-?"

"Just trust me."

"I just met you!"

"Please?"

I sigh. "Okay, okay. Fine."

He gives me a crooked smile. "Alright. Try to make a snowflake. Any shape, it doesn't matter."

I close my eyes and just think of the word, since I've never seen snow fall from the sky before. A cold feeling creeps up my fingers, and I felt a soft breeze coming from them.

"Whoa," I hear Jack whisper, causing curiosity to rise up inside me. Opening my eyes, I see a something slowly forming in my palm. When it finally finished, a simple snowflake is formed.

"So? It's nothing special," I tell him. I glance up at Jack; he's staring at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world then looks at me.

"I can't make one's _that_ good. I mean, I can, but it took a really long time. I thought you said you've never done this before."

"I haven't!"

He seems impressed then shakes his head. "Can you toss it in the air or something?"

I start twirling the flake around my hand with a small grin on my face. "I feel like Elsa."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

I make the flake vanish and think. Then I throw my hand up; a flurry follows it. Positioning my hand like I'm gripping onto something, I focus. A snowball swirls up in my palm. "Hey, Bunny. Catch."

_DOOF!_ The snowball explodes when it hits his face.


End file.
